


'Til We Meet Again

by Saltrova



Series: Series Of One Shots Because . . .  Writer's Block [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Mind Games, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Psychological Torture, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltrova/pseuds/Saltrova
Summary: A creepy neighbor interrupts Sansa's peaceful run.





	'Til We Meet Again

"Hello, Sansa." His eyes glinted as they honed in on her. The bright irises lit up in a way that unsettled her and sent her gaze creeping towards her phone . . . just incase.

Sansa swallowed as smoothly as she could manage. Hoping that the action appeared nonchalant enough to prevent him from being alerted to her discomfort.

"Ramsay," she stated. She silently applaued herself on her calm, steady deamenour and unwavering tone. 

He grinned at the utterance of his name and drew nearer. Sansa held herself still even as everything in her screamed to cringe away.

 _Punch him!_ her gut screamed.

 _Don't do anything stupid,_ her brain warned. 

Sansa decided to heed her brain's advice.

"You look beautiful today." Ramsay leaned closer as if to sniff her hair and Sansa finally succumbed to her instincts to add distance between them. She took a step back.

Ramsay's grin turned positively feral. "You're not afraid, are you?" He was the picture of innocence. His eyes widened in concern, his face open and friendly.

Sansa suppressed a shiver, unconvinced by his guileless appearance. She didn't buy his act for a second. There was an undercurrent of something dark that coursed through him. It nestled deep in his eyes and gleamed out at her, waiting for the right moment to strike. 

She had no intention of creating the opportunity for that moment.

"Sansa!" Her name was called again, this time from behind her, and Sansa turned towards the new voice as relief flooded through her.

"Petyr," she greeted, trying to keep the eagerness clear from her tone.

Petyr's intelligent grey-green orbs quickly assessed the situation and he directed a smile at her. "Need a ride?"

"Yes please," Sansa quickly accepted. She spared a polite smile at Ramsay, keeping it as pleasant as possible. "Sorry to cut our chat so short." She almost sounded like she meant it.

"Don't worry, Sansa. We will speak again." His calm voice carried the seal of a promise, and his eyes didn't stray from her until she was safely in Petyr's car, the tinted windows providing a much needed barrier.

"Thank you," Sansa breathed, sagging against the seat as Petyr easily put distance between her and Ramsay.

"No problem," Petyr replied, his voice low and intimate. 

"Are you coming in?" Sansa inquired, as the car silently pulled up to her gate. 

"Unfortunately, business calls me away today. But do inform Cat that I would love to come over for dinner tommorrow."

"Of course," Sansa replied. "Thank you again, Petyr." She shut the car door behind her and he watched from the sleek vehicle until she made it into the house.


End file.
